


After Redcliffe (Part One)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting after Redcliffe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Redcliffe (Part One)

As Lynn approaches the advisers, she sees that Cullen is going to shout at her, he looks so angry. When she sets her eyes on Leliana and Josephine, however, she tunes him out. Lynn walks up to Josephine, and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispers, her voice shaking. Turning to Leliana, Lynn delicately touches her face. In her mind, she still sees the damage that was done to the Spymaster's face. She kisses her on the cheek and embraces her as well. 

"Herald?" Cullen asks, cautiously. "What happened?" Lynn shakes her head and squeezes Leliana.

"I can't... I can't relive it. Not just now, please." Leliana wraps her arms around Lynn, and hums a smoothing melody.

"I can help shed some light on the situation." Dorian steps out of the shadows, joining the small group. "She and I were sent into the future about one year. We found Varric and Cassandra in cells, their eyes red from the lyrium. Fiona was turning into red lyrium, it was literally growing out of her body." Lynn tries to tune out Dorian, but finds it hard. She squeezes her eyes tightly and tries to keep from losing control. "We found the three of you eventually. It was... It was hard on her. Do you want me to tell them?" Lynn hears the concern in his voice, and weighs her options.

"You should... They have a right to know." Lynn says, still leaning against Leliana, wrapped in her embrace.

"We found you first." Dorian points to Josephine. "I'm sorry, we didn't get to you in time, you died right as we entered the room." Lynn hears the Ambassador gasp quietly. "We found you next, being tortured. You joined us to help fight. And finally, we found you... Well part of you. Your head was mounted on a pike."

"Don't die, please." Lynn begs quietly, "I can't lose more people I care about."

"We will try our best, but we knew what might happen when we joined this organization." Lynn looks up at Cullen, tears still shinning on her face. She sees the concern in his eyes, and watches as he reaches out to her, and wipes her tears away. "I am sorry that you have to be put in the middle of this. It must be harder for you to have to make decisions for the Inquisition, and to try to cope with being able to feel again."

"It shouldn't have been me." The epiphany hits her like a behemoth. "I shouldn't be here... I should have died. It should have been the elf woman that was walking around with me." Lynn's breath becomes ragged, her body shaking. She hears Cullen begging her to stay with them, but he sounds far off. The world spins as she falls into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness. 


End file.
